thesoundoffearfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Has Come...
"Death has come to your little town, Sheriff. Now you can either ignore it, or you can help me to stop it." ''-Dr. Sam Loomis "Halloween" '' Death Has Come... is the second episode of the horror series, The Sound of Fear, which was adapted from an original novel and later movie script written by JamesonOTP. Episode Summary The whole town is shaken by Candy's death and as the list of suspects grows, so does tensions. As suspiscions threaten to tear apart friendships and relationships, it becomes clear that this is a serial killer and that they can and will strike again. When two more people end up dead, Larissa makes an offer to Mike to help him find the killer. But Billy and River both believe that the killer may be one of the four of them. Then, to really complicate matters, attention turns toward a mysterious freshman at Larissa's school who is harboring a deadly secret. Meanwhile, a sleepover for Larissa, Billy, River, and Mike takes a turn for the very worst. Characters Introduced *Evan James *Eddie White *Clare Hicks Established Main Characters *Larissa Oliver (Created by JamesonOTP) *Billy Davenport (Created by JamesonOTP) *River Wahlzman (Created by ClevanOTP) *Jayden Eva (Created by CharyssaOTP) *Mike Saunders (Created by JamesonOTP) *Adrian Stark (Created by Camsay) Soundtrack #"Don't Fear The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult Trivia *The episode is named after a Halloween quote from the character of Dr. Sam Loomis, played by veteran actor, Donald Pleasance. The title has been shorted from "Death Has Come To Our Little Town" because writer JamesonOTP felt that the title was too long. The shortened title idea came from his friend, Jackie aka CharyssaOTP, who created Jayden Eva and Clare Hicks. *Katie is a character originally from the book The Screams of Fear, which the story was based on, and the script adaptation, The Sound of Fear. In the original novel and movie, she was a friend of Larissa's, not her co-worker. In both the novel and movie, her last name was Compton. It has been confirmed that Compton is her surname in the series, though it's not mentioned in Pilot. Episode Tagline The Killer Is Among Them... Episode Jayden cleared her throat loudly. “Larissa?” Larissa shook her head, trying to come to her senses. She just needed to say something, anything at this moment. “Where were you?” Larissa asked. “Checking up on me now?” Jayden asked, smiling. “Where were you?” Larissa repeated. Jayden looked taken aback. “I stepped out to make a phone call.” “To make a phone call?” Larissa asked, gripping her own cell phone, tightly. “Was it to me, perhaps?” Jayden looked confused. “No, I was calling this girl I met at a bar a couple nights ago. Her name was Clare.” “Clare?” Larissa asked. “Funny, I’ve never heard of her.” “I don’t like to talk about my personal life,” Jayden replied. “It’s a complicated story and I’m sure you’d rather not have to sit through it.” “Tell me,” Larissa said. Jayden sighed. “We had a one night stand, end of story. She lost her earring at my house. I finally found it this morning so I was trying to get in touch with her. But, she didn’t answer her phone.” “Have you gotten any strange calls lately?” Larissa asked. “Any at all?” “No,” Jayden said. “Not that I recall. Larissa, what has gotten into you? You don’t quite seem yourself.” “It’s just this whole thing has me shaken. That’s all.” Jayden nodded. “Maybe you just need to lay off the dark chocolate caramel almond cappuccinos for a while. You might be a little jittery because of those, huh?” Larissa nodded, seeming distracted. “Yeah, perhaps.” “Listen, I’m gonna head on home. You and Katie have this under control and call me if you need me. I’ve worked overtime and I just want some rest.” Larissa nodded. “You do that, Jayden. We have the store on lockdown.” “Hopefully not a complete lockdown,” Jayden said with a laugh. “I’d rather we turn a profit tonight and that would be kind of hard to do if you quarantine the store. Anyway, take care, Larissa. Whatever’s got you upset, just don’t worry about it. Relax a little bit, okay? You’re way too young to start having gray hair from the worrying you’ve been doing.” “Yeah, I guess,” Larissa said. Jayden smiled. “See you the day after tomorrow.” Larissa sighed as she took a seat on the stool behind the counter, watching as Jayden exited the shop. ____________________________________________________________ Billy practically zoned out as he passed DVDs over the scanner, checking them back in. River stood across the room, restocking. Billy didn’t even noticed when the electronic bell sounded, signaling an entrance into the store. Adrian Stark stood at the front desk, looming over Billy, who was seated at the desk. He cleared his throat. “Oh, sorry,” Billy said. “Can I help you?” “''Poison Ivy: The Secret Society'',” Adrian said. “Do you have it?” Billy thought for a second. “I’m not sure. Let me check.” Adrian tapped his fingers as waited. Billy typed the name in the computer and scrolled down. “We do, sir,” Billy said. “But it’s rented out to someone named Clare Hicks. It’s due back tomorrow.” Adrian nodded as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card. He handed it to Billy, who looked confused at first. He took it and looked it over. “My card,” Adrian said. “Call me when it comes in.” Billy nodded. “Yes, sir. I can do that. Is there anything else I can help you with.” Adrian looked around for a moment before he shook his head. “No, Billy. That will be all. Thank you.” Billy looked down at his name badge and then back up at Adrian, who was headed out the door. Across the store, River was watching, intrigued. River put up the last movie in his hands and started toward Billy. “Who was that?” River asked. “Talk about major creep factor.” Billy glanced down at the card. “Adrian Stark. It appears he’s an architect.” “Wow,” River said. “That’s pretty cool but seriously, that guy gave me the heebie jeebies.” “You’re not the only one,” Billy said, absentmindedly shoving the business card into his pants pocket. “So,” River said, walking behind the counter. “We need to talk about what’s going on around here.” “What are you talking about?” Billy asked. “The serial killer,” River replied. “Can we honestly call this a serial killer?” Billy asked. “Serial killers kill multiple people and so far the only victim is that Candy Moreau chick.” “Think about it,” River said. “Do you think that a killer who drew inspiration from Scream would be a one-time killer? Why waste time studying the movie, developing a gimmick, and carrying it out if it’s gonna all fade into obscurity? The whole think reeks of a repeat offender.” Billy looked suspicious as he stared River in the eye. “You seem to be pretty sure of that, River. Something you’re not telling me?” “You think it’s me,” River said. “I never said that,” Billy answered. “It’s all over your face, Billy.” Billy shrugged his shoulders. “All I’m saying is that I don’t know who it is. And as far as I know, you don’t either. But you sure act like you have everything figured out.” “I’ve watched a lot of horror movies,” River said. “After a while, you can start to figure it out. Like in Scream three, it was obvious that Roman was the killer. I never bought that he died. Never trust a character that dies off-screen. If you don’t see them die, then you should always believe that they’re still alive.” Billy laughed. “Are you fucking serious?” “What’s so funny, shitface?” River asked. “You,” Billy answered. “They’re just movies.” “No,” River said. “They’re just movies until some psycho starts to copy them. Then, they’re game plans. Blue prints, if you will.” Billy’s smile quickly faded as he looked down at the DVD he was about to scan back in. John Carpenter’s Halloween. “Death has come to your little town, Sheriff,” Billy whispered to himself, thinking as he said it. ____________________________________________________________ Larissa sighed as she grabbed another cup of mint chocolate crème cappuccino. “I am so tired and I have no idea why,” Larissa said. Katie walked over to the desk and sat a couple books down. “How about you go on and head home? I can stay and close. I really need the hours because my roommate lost her job and I’m paying the rent by myself this month.” Larissa nodded. “You would be okay with that?” “Sure. I just really need the money so I’d be glad to cover the end of your shift.” Larissa smiled. “Thanks, Katie. Um, the keys are in the office and you know the drill. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon?” Katie nodded. “Yep. See you then, Larissa. And really, thanks again.” Larissa smiled as she started to open the door. “Don’t mention it. Thanks for the extra sleep I’ll be getting.” Katie grabbed the books off the desk and started toward the back. She was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. ____________________________________________________________ Jayden sat down her green tea and walked to the door to answer it. She was shocked at who she saw standing there. “Clare?” Jayden asked, in disbelief. “Hello, Jayden,” Claire said as she walked in without a proper invitation inside. “I see that I missed a call from you. Pretty strange and random from a one-night-stand, don’t you think?” “I found the earring that you lost,” Jayden said, picking the small diamond off the coffee table and handing it to Clare. “So are you gonna keep making small talk all night or are you gonna ask me to join you for a cup?” Clare asked with a smile, pointing toward Jayden’s green tea. “Listen,” Jayden said, clasping her hands. “What happened, it was a one-time thing. If I wasn’t sure that your diamond earring was worth a small fortune, I would have never called you earlier today.” “I sense that you still want me,” Clare said, moving toward Jayden. “No,” Jayden protested. “I can see it in your eyes,” Clare whispered into Jayden’s ear. Jayden gently pushed Clare away from her. “I don’t like you like that, Clare.” “You must be insane,” Clare said. “No one turns down Clare Hicks.” “I did,” Jayden said. “You mark my words, Jayden Eva,” Clare said. “You will come crawling back. Wait and see. And I’ll be waiting to tell you that I told you so.” As Clare walked out the door, she smiled to herself. I always get what I want, Clare thought. And once I had a taste of Jayden, I was hooked. I will have her again, and nothing is gonna stop me. ____________________________________________________________ Larissa looked alarmed as she closed in on The Coffee Shelf. She stared at all the ambulances, the cop cars, and the yellow crime scene tape. Off to the side, Jayden stood, her head buried in her hands as a cop stood with his arm around her. “What’s going on?” Larissa asked an onlooker, but deep down inside, she already knew. The killer had struck again. “Someone was murdered here last night,” the female onlooker said. “Do you know who it was?” Larissa asked. “No names have been released,” the woman said. “My store!” Jayden exclaimed. “It’s ruined! I’ll never be able to reopen this place now! I’ve lost everything that’s important to me!” Larissa felt her heart sink. She wasted no time, darting toward the crime scene tape, raising it up and ducking under and running toward the open door. “Excuse me, Miss!” A cop called. “You can’t go in there! Miss!” Larissa ignored him as she ran inside and toward the dead body. It was a girl, lying on her stomach, her face turned away from Larissa. Blonde haired, dressed in a Coffee Shelf uniform. Her organs had fallen out of her body, trailing for a couple feet to the massive pool of blood that stained the yellow carpet beneath her. Larissa knew who it was and couldn’t bear to see the look of agony that must be on her lifeless face. Katie Compton, her co-worker and friend. Larissa covered her mouth in shock as two hands grabbed her and pulled her away from the body and out the door. She didn’t even resist. “Are you crazy?” Mike asked. “You don’t need to see that.” “That could have been me,” Larissa said, removing her hand from her mouth. “I was supposed to close but Katie begged me to let her close instead to get a few extra hours. I was supposed to be here.” “Then whoever killed her might have been coming after you,” Mike said. “Larissa, look at me. Are you okay?” Larissa nodded, visibly shaken and loosing color. “Listen,” Mike said. “Let’s go over here to the ambulance and let them look you over, okay? Make sure you’re okay.” Mike led Larissa over to the ambulance. The EMT saw her and immediately began to help Mike get her up into the back. “She’s not looking so good,” Mike told the EMT. “It was her friend and co-worker that was killed. She’s shaky, looking pale, and is slow to respond.” “She’s in shock,” the EMT said. “I’ll check her vitals.” “I’m not gonna leave you,” Mike said. “I’ll stay with you, Larissa.” “Whoever did this,” Larissa said, weakly. “I want them to pay for this. They deserve to rot in jail for the rest of their lives.” “Yeah, it’s quite horrible what they did to her. You shouldn’t have seen that,” Mike said. “It can give a girl like you nightmares.” “I want to help you,” Larissa said. “I want to help you catch the killer.” Mike nodded. “We’ll see what we can do. But right now, you rest.” ____________________________________________________________ Billy and River stood at the counter of Video Zone, starring at the TV as the Avengers played for the trillionth time. “As much as I love this movie, and as good as it is, I am getting so tired of it,” Billy said. “Scarlet Johansen is so hot in it, though,” River said, popping some Skittles in his mouth. “Eh, give me Chris Evans,” Billy said. “I wanna do my part to be patriotic.” River laughed. “Seriously, that is the lamest thing I’ve ever heard.” “Don’t be hating,” Billy said, unwrapping a Starburst. River rolled his eyes. “I wanna do something tonight. I’m really bored and I have no plans after work.” “What is there fun to do in this little hellhole town?” Billy asked, shoving the cherry Starburst in his mouth. “A whole bunch of nothing, that’s what,” River said. The electronic doorbell sounded and River immediately sprung into action. “Welcome to Video Zone,” River said. “My name is River. Feel free to look around and if you need any help finding anything or have any questions, I’m here.” “Thanks,” the guy said. “I’m just gonna look around.” River looked at the guy for a moment and then looked back at Billy. “Really?” River asked. “A coat with a hood and it’s only late September.” Billy watched the guy for a moment. “I bet you that he’s a shoplifter.” “You really think so?” River asked. “I was thinking just your garden variety creep.” “That too,” Billy agreed. “Keep an eye on him but don’t look like you’re watching him.” The guy walked over to the videogame section and tried to act nonchalant. He bent down, acting like he was looking at the games on the lower shelf and grabbed three of the store cases behind the empty videogame case. He took a pocketknife out of his jacket pocket and with a pop and twist, he pried off the alarm. He stuck the game inside his jacket and started to pry off another alarm, but he felt a hand grab him around the wrist. He dropped the knife in his hand as he was pulled to his feet by Billy and River. “Caught you, you little thief,” Billy said. “I’m sorry,” the guy said. “Let me go!” “Oh, we’ll let you go alright,” River said. “Outside, where you belong.” River took the game out of the guy’s jacket and set it aside. “What’s your name?” Billy asked. “Please don’t press charges,” the guy pleaded. “Tell us your name,” River repeated, sounding stern. “Jesse,” the guy said. “Jesse Clyde.” “What, you think you’re Bond now?” River asked with a slight chuckle. “I’m Jesse. Jesse Clyde. Double-oh-zero.” Billy laughed. “River…the matter at hand, please.” “So yeah, anyway, you tried to steal from us and that’s not cool,” River said. “So we’re not gonna press charges but you’re banned from the store.” River escorted Jesse to the door as Billy opened it for him. He pushed Jesse, who fell down outside the door. He got up, looked at the store, pulled his hood back over his head, and started off in a different direction. Back inside the store, Billy grabbed the knife and walked back over to the front desk. He opened a drawer, closed the knife, and tossed it inside. ____________________________________________________________ This was definitely not the place that fifteen year-old Eddie White wanted to be. All alone, walking the street at night. His best friend Evan James had got drunk and left him all alone on the way home from a senior party. Evan wouldn’t answer his phone and his voicemail wasn’t set up. He couldn’t call his parents. How would he explain the whole situation without having to tell the truth? Evan pulled his hood over his head and inserted his ear buds, his iPod blaring in his ears. “Seasons don’t fear the reaper,” Eddie sang along with his iPod. “Nor do the wind, the summer, the rain.” Eddie stopped abruptly when he got the feeling he was being followed. He turned off his iPod and looked around, listening close. He heard it, the faint scuffling of feet in the distance. He turned around in the direction of the noise and saw something startling. A robed figure with a bronze colored mask. He looked at it, confused. “Hey,” Eddie said. “You with the mask. What’s your deal?” The figure didn’t reply, but instead kept walking. Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Hey, you!” Eddie shouted. “I’m talking to you.” The figure kept walking toward Eddie, quickening its pace. Eddie immediately knew something was off and decided to turn back around and walk away. He looked over his shoulder as he walked. The figure followed him still. “What the hell?” Eddie asked himself. He quickened his speed, looking over his shoulder. The more he sped up, the more the figure sped up. Finally, Eddie broke into a run, not looking back. “Shit!” Eddie said as he ran as fast as he could. Eddie’s ear buds popped out and started to wrap around him. He didn’t try to save them, just pulled them out of his iPod and tossed them aside. He kept running, not even sure where he was anymore. He just knew that he couldn’t stop. That’s when it happened. He felt the arm grab him around the mouth and pull him backwards. He tried to fight, but no sooner than he felt himself against the killer, he felt a searing pain in his back and chest. Eddie looked down at the large blade sticking out of his chest, and all the blood that was spewing out. “''Do'' fear the reaper,” the figure said as they violent pulled the blade out of Eddie. Eddie tried to stop all the blood that was gushing out but his attempts to apply pressure grew more and more feeble as he slipped closer to death. Eddie broke down in tears, his cries muffled by the figure’s gloved hand. Suddenly, the cries stopped and Eddie fell completely limp. The figure threw him to the ground and with one motion, wiped the blood from his knife. ____________________________________________________________ Larissa drove to school, ready to get the day over with. As scared as she was about Candy and Katie’s deaths she felt her school, a place where she once was miserable, was her one safe place. Larissa sighed as she turned on the radio. “—And police are reporting that a third victim has been found dead. The victim is a fifteen year-old boy whose name has not yet been released. With the deaths of Candy Moreau, Katie Compton, and this newest victim, it makes the third death in a span of just over seventy-two hours. Priceland police are saying that this is fact, a serial killer--” Larissa shut off the radio and tried to push all the thoughts in her head away. She pulled into the school and found a parking place. No sooner than she opened her door and stepped out, River was at her side. “We need to talk. This afternoon at Video Zone.” Larissa nodded. “Okay.” “And bring your cop friend,” River said as he walked away. Larissa started toward the school and was shocked when she saw the cops dragging a young boy to their car. She recognized him vaguely. His name was Evan James, a freshman. He was in her art class. “I didn’t do it!” Evan said. “I swear! Eddie was my friend.” “Eddie,” Larissa whispered. “Eddie White?” “I didn’t do it,” Evan said, looking at Larissa. Larissa watched sadly as Evan was pushed into the back of the cop car. “He killed his own friend,” a girl said from behind Larissa. “How do you know?” He boyfriend asked. “They found some of his stuff at the scene of the crime,” the girl answered. “Tragic. They were both only fifteen.” “I don’t think he did it,” Larissa said, looking at the girl behind her. “I believe him.” ____________________________________________________________ Larissa sighed as she walked into Video Zone. River looked up at her and smiled. “Glad you made it,” River said. “Where’s the fuzz?” “He’s on his way,” Larissa said. “It’s not like I don’t have anywhere to go. The place where I work is closed because it’s a crime scene. A girl I work with was gutted like a fish--” “Scream reference,” Billy said. “Two points.” Larissa glared at him. “Ha ha. Very funny.” “Sorry,” Billy said. “You looking for a job?” “Now,” Larissa said. “Since my old one is serial killer ground zero now.” Billy pulled a shirt from under the counter. “Rentals and sales are up since the last two murders. My dad is making me the store manager, so I can use some more help around here. You’re hired.” Billy tossed the shirt at Larissa, who grabbed it and threw it over her shoulder. “Thanks,” Larissa said. “Sorry, I’m late,” Mike said as he walked in. “What’s going on.” “I think we need to have a slumber party--” River said before he stopped midsentence as Mike rolled his eyes. “Slumber party?” Billy asked. “No, no, hear me out,” River said. “We have a vast collection of horror movies here, a few horror experts, and a detective. If we can put our brains together and rack them for a few hours, I bet we can solve this and end it all tonight before any of us become the next victims.” “You’ve seen one too many movies,” Larissa said. “What about you, Billy?” River asked. “What do you think?” “Honestly?” Billy asked. “I think that one of us is the killer. Makes sense if you think about it. We’re all the usual suspects and each one of use has a motive.” Mike shook his head. “It’s not me.” “Naturally, we’re all gonna say it’s not us,” River said. “That’s why we gotta get together and put the cold hard facts together. Really investigate this. Unless you’re scared.” Larissa shook her head. “I’m in. Even if your insane idea doesn’t work, at least we can have each other’s backs.” “Count me in,” Mike said. “If Larissa thinks it’s a good idea, then I trust her judgment. “Billy?” River asked. “You in or out?” Billy nodded. “I’m in. So how about we have it at my place? I’ll close the store down early. I’ll say it was because of the recent deaths.” Mike nodded. “Alright then, boys and girls, well girl. Let’s see what we can figure out when we put our heads together.” ____________________________________________________________ Larissa and Billy sat on the couch together, eating popcorn and watching I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. Billy screamed, covering his eyes. Larissa glared as she had to dodge his big toe, which almost poked her in the eye as he jumped. “Watch your feet,” Larissa said as she tossed a piece of popcorn at Billy. “Besides, how does this movie help us figure out who the killer might be? It’s obviously the supposedly dead guy from the first movie.” “Where’s Mike and River?” Billy asked as he caught the piece of popcorn and popped it in his mouth. “Somewhere around here,” Larissa said. “I’m gonna go look for them,” Billy said, pulling his sneakers onto his bare feet. “They probably went outside,” Larissa said. “I’ll go check,” Billy said as he got up and walked out the back door. Larissa scooted back a little bit on the sofa and got really comfortable. She was zoned in on the movie and almost didn’t realize when Billy’s home phone began to ring. She finally noticed it and looked around for Billy. When she realized that Billy was still outside, she got up and answered it. “Billy’s house,” she said. “Hello, Larissa,” the distorted voice said. “I think you guys are getting a little close for your own good. Now it’s time to die!” Larissa screamed as the closet burst open and the hooded figure with the gold mask charged at her. He sung his knife, but Larissa dodged. She ran over to the dining room table and took the vase of flowers from the table it threw it at the figure. It bounced of him, knocking him to the floor, and shattering as it hit the floor behind him. Mike ran down stairs, gun in hand. He looked at Larissa, then at the figure. River came running in from the hallway behind the figure. He took one look at him and stopped dead in his tracks. “Whoa!” River said. Mike aimed his gun at the figure, who was now standing and shot. The bullet missed the figure and went into the wall behind him. In a flash, the killer was out the back door. Billy stumbled into the back door, grabbing his upper arm, which was bleeding and appeared to have been cut. “He got me a little bit,” Billy said, slumping down to the floor, obviously in shock. “We’ll get you to the hospital in a bit,” Mike said as he ripped a piece of his T-shirt off and tied it around Billy’s arm tightly. Larissa looked over where the killer fell saw something lying on the floor. As she walked toward it, she realized that it was a cell phone. River walked over and grabbed Billy’s hand and helped pull him to his feet. Mike walked over and took Larissa, holding her for a moment, making sure she was both steady and that her nerves had calmed. “We’re okay,” Mike said, brushing a lock of hair out of Larissa’s eyes. “Well, that proves that none of us is the killer,” Larissa said as she eyed the killer’s cellphone. Mike walked over and carefully picked up the cell phone and looked it over. He opened it up and brought up the call log. “According to this, this cell phone was activated a week ago,” Mike said. “The call log has never been emptied or deleted and the very first phone call made from this phone was not to Candy Moreau. It was made to your cell phone, Larissa.” “The call the other day when I was at work,” Larissa said. “Perhaps they’re using multiple phones,” River suggested. “Why, when this phone is untraceable?” Mike asked. “That’s just more work, more planning, and more hassle. What I’m thinking is that there is more than one killer and each of them has a cell phone. Now, we have one of them.” “More than one killer?” Billy asked. “Well, that means that it could still be one of us. Each one of us was gone at different times tonight.” “And we were split up when the call came in to Larissa,” Mike said. River and Billy traded distrusting glances at one another, then they both looked at Mike. “You know an awful lot, Mike,” River said. “I’m a detective,” Mike replied. “It’s my job. Just what are you implying, River?” River shrugged. “I don’t know, Detective. Use your skills to figure it out and then you can tell me what I’m implying.” TO BE CONTINUED… Photo Gallery Category:Upcoming Episode